User blog:Armegdon/Kaena - The Seraphim Requitial
Melee, Mage |health = 30 |attack = 40 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 395 (+75) |mana = 300 (+50) |damage = 50 (+4) |range = 135 |armor = 18 +(3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.615 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 6.25 (+.9) |manaregen = 7 (+0.65) |speed = 340 }}Kaena, the Seraphim Requitial is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 700 }} Per Second |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} . Active: Kaena charges at a target impaling them on her blades, binding them for 1 second. During the bind Kaena can dash a 450 range in the direction of her choosing. Vengence Incarnate: '''Kaena charges in a choice direction for the same range. Any target hit will be stunned instead of bound |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} seconds. During this time she may cast her Passive Powers during the cooldowns of her normal abilities. During the empowerment she also gains Armor and Magic Resist |cooldown= |leveling= Bonus Armor and Magic Resist}} Background Among Ionians there are many born with amazing capabilities. Some, hone their powers to further the balance of the Isle. Some, fall to their own power and further their own dark purposes. Kaena was born during a bizarre spectacle. During her birth her mother glowed with a vibrant hue, her eyes lit and she fell unconscious. When she awoke her child laid by her side and the energy she felt had faded. The Ionian elders wasted no time and put Kaena under their tutor. As she grew she showed the same powers her mother emanated with. Her mother knew not of the energy nor would she tell the father. Not wishing to upset her, the elders continued to train Kaena. Eventually, she grew to be a true relic of power. Kaena's childhood passed under strict rule and training and she became more powerful than some of the most notable Ionian protectors. Her life became dedicated to Ionia. But after all this time, new members came into power and questions rose about Kaena. They captured her mother in the dead of night and put her under severe interrogation. Despite the ideals of most Ionians, they did not follow suit. Kaena's mother died in their facility. A week passed before Kaena wished to see her. Without thought, the elders told her she was murdered by a raid. In a sense of rage beyond any the elders had ever seen Kaena went on a rampage throughout Valoran looking for those who knew anything about her. A lead came through and she found the circle of members who had killed her. Kaena flayed them alive with her power and before the last died he pleaded for his life, giving her a note, the only thing they found during the interrogation. For this one lead on her family, Kaena spared him but seared his eyes, blinding him as punishment. Following the note Kaena came across a grotto in which she found an odd suit. It lied there colorless and limp, though the closer she moved to the suit the greater it hummed. Upon contact the suit melted into a pool of mercury like-metal. It reformed around her and perfectly fit, it linked itself to her and channeled through her. She had seen nothing like it before and it brought a hundred more questions about her origins. "I shall avenge my mother, I shall find my father, I am a Requitial in my quest for penance in this world" Category:Custom champions